Time Machine
The time machine is the primary means of time travel in the Doraemon series. Using it, one can travel through both time and space, usually by traveling in a "tunnel" of space-time. One may decide the portal of access of one's time machine, homologous to a pier or parking place in common transport. Doraemon's time machine Doraemon's time machine is the most commonly seen time machine in the series. It consists of a nearly-square-shaped chassis, with various appliances mounting on it, such as controls, lightning, etc. According to official sources, the machine is magnetically powered. As revealed in Eight Days in the Palace of the Dragon King and Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur, the Time Machine originally has capacity for three people at maximum. Since it had broken down, Doraemon upgraded the gadget to be able to transport up to five people. Doraemon decided to place his time machine portal in the drawer of Nobita's desk, which is the exact place where Doraemon is introduced in the series. In some feature-length stories, the machine has the ability of speech, helping the user to confirm the destination. To conform with Doraemon's origins, his time machine is of a common model, and often prone to breakdowns or accidents, causing significant interruption to main characters' adventures. In the Doraemons and Doraemons Special, Doraemon's friends also use this version. In the 1973 anime, Doraemon's time machine had two seats like car's interior and two levers. It was fully purple. The lightning wasn't present. In the Doraemons' Special, this model is also used by the entire Doraemons gang. Dorami's time machine To the contrary of her brother's machine, Dorami's time machine is of an advanced and luxurious model, priced at about 10 times of Doraemon's time machine. It is an orange (sometimes red) tulip-shaped machine with its leaf-like base works as solar panels. The speed of Dorami's machine is double of Doraemon's, and also featuring much more safety measures. Dorami's time machine is more prominent in feature-length stories. Dorami's time machine portal is in the mirror of her room. Other time machines There are also other kinds of time machines in the series. The most prominent batch are being used by the Time Patrol, thus comparable to police cars in the real world. There are also time machines used by time postmen for deliveries. Problems occurred * Many a times in movies, the time machine is used by the antagonists for the wrong purpose. * A king of the past used Time Machine mistakenly. * Time machine needs to be repaired sometimes. * When time bleeds occur, time machines could be displaces in time and fall in the vaccum of time. Appearances Manga *Chapter 001:All the Way From a Future World *Chapter 008:Chin Up to the Ancestors *Chapter 012:Operation - Propose *Chapter 016:Run Run Bamboo Horse *Chapter 018:I Love Roboko *Chapter 021:The Day of My Birth Animes *A Beautiful Girl that Nobita Loved Movies * Nobita's Dinosaur * Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 * Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016 Gallery es:Máquina del tiempo id:Mesin Waktu ja:タイムマシン（道具） pt:Máquina do Tempo th:ไทม์แมชชีน tl:Time Machine vi:Cỗ máy thời gian zh-tw:時光機 Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets originated from original manga Category:Time Category:Time Gadget